


Babysit

by Very_Anxious_Bean



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: A Bit Not Good, A little, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Babysitting, Children, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Tries, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Family, Friendship, Gen, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Kid Fic, Kid Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders Is A Good Friend, Male Friendship, Minor Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, No Angst, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Parent Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Parent-Child Relationship, Short, Short One Shot, Swearing, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Anxious_Bean/pseuds/Very_Anxious_Bean
Summary: Logan and Roman babysit Remy for Virgil. Roman struggles a bit with it.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Babysit

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm... this is... not that good lol, but here ya go!

Virgil glared at Roman as the man carefully took Remy and placed him on his own hips. He let the two-year-old cling to his pinky, rubbing soothing circles into the small hand as the toddler’s lip wobbled. “It’ll be alright, Rem. You know Roman and Logan, they’re okay.” He smiled at the child and narrowed his eyes at Roman. “If I come back to find him anything but okay, I swear-” 

“Relax, Negative Nancy.” Roman grinned, adjusting Remy on his hip. “I won’t let him die.” 

“Correction,” Logan said. “ _I_ won’t let him die. Roman will most likely be the one to-” 

“Logan!” Roman pouted, patting Remy’s back. “I thought you loved me! I’ve been betrayed. Virgil-” 

“Don’t drag me into _that_.” Virgil gestured at Roman and Logan. “You two won’t let Rem get hurt or anything, right?”

“Of course not. However, you need to leave soon if you wish to make it to your meeting on time.” Logan glanced at his watch. 

Virgil nodded, saying goodbye and getting in his car after ruffling Remy’s hair. He looked back once before driving out of their sight. 

Roman exhaled. “I thought he was going to threaten me a few more times.” 

Logan raised an eyebrow. “Let’s get inside.” 

It took Remy two hours to start screaming nonstop. It was a record, usually he started hating his babysitters five minutes after Virgil disappeared. 

That said, Roman has no clue what to do. He tried to soothe the toddler, he tried to distract him, and he tried to bribe him. 

As Remy continued to scream at the top of his lungs, Roman resorted to repeatedly hitting his head against a nearby wall. “Rem, Remy, please. I’m _begging_ you to tell me what you want.” 

And Remy cried for Virgil or for Patton. He only wailed louder when Roman told him neither of his parents would be able to return until tomorrow.

Roman picked up Remy, wincing when the screams were directly in his ear, and carried him out of the room. He found Logan in the kitchen, a book in one hand. 

“Logan, Lo, Starlight, love of my life-” 

Logan looked up from his book. “Now you’ll let me assist?” 

“ _Yes_. I don’t know what to do!” 

Logan took Remy from Roman, the toddler’s cries slowly calming. “Finish making lunch, please.” 

Roman watched him walk out and huffed, tying on a spare apron he kept in the house. He and Patton often bake together, Remy sitting on the counter and watching them. Usually, the kid would love him and Roman wondered why he wouldn’t do that right now. 

It would make things easier for all of them if Remy wouldn’t launch himself into a mental breakdown. 

Roman later found Logan and Remy in the toddler’s room. Logan was in the rocking chair, Remy in his lap and using his shoulder as a pillow as Logan quietly read him a book. 

After Remy ate, he was put down for a nap and Roman immediately grabbed Logan. 

“ _How_? How the actual hell did you manage to calm him down?” 

Logan shrugged Roman’s hands off his shoulders. “I simply asked him what he wanted-”

“He said he wanted Pat and Virgil.” 

“Yes.” Logan adjusted his glasses. “Virgil tends to read and rock him when he gets into a fit so I simply did that.”

Roman frowned and crossed his arms. “That’s not fair. Why do you have to be his favourite today?” 

“I’m not.” And with that, Logan left to return to his own book. 

Roman thumped his head on the wall with another groan.


End file.
